


Cuando el corazón no olvida

by Ian4477



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Lukanette, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian4477/pseuds/Ian4477
Summary: (One-shot) AU basado en Oblivio, donde al mismo tiempo en el que transcurre el episodio, Marinette está saliendo con Luka.





	Cuando el corazón no olvida

El arrepentimiento la reconcomía por dentro. Y aunque sabía que no era culpa suya, ya que en aquel momento no recordaba ni siquiera quien era ella, no podía evitar sentirse mal. El hecho de que en aquel momento ella se enamoró y besó a Chat Noir, estaba ahí, no era un mal sueño fruto de su extensa imaginación. Y por más que quería olvidarlo, tratarlo como algo sin importancia, esa maldita foto no paraba de recordárselo. Y no le servía la opción de ignorar la televisión y redes sociales por un tiempo, porque estaba en boca de todos. Sus compañeros de clase, su mejor amiga e incluso su novio hablaban de ello día sí y día también. Y cada vez que escuchaba a alguien nombrar ese maldito beso, tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no taparse los oídos y salir corriendo. Pero cuando era Luka, su novio, quien comentaba algo acerca de ese gesto de amor entre Ladybug y Chat Noir, el nudo que se formaba en su garganta y ese arrepentimiento horriblemente doloroso que sentía, le hacía imposible actuar con normalidad. A duras penas conseguía contener el llanto. 

Así que, por mucho que le doliese, decidió reducir la cantidad de veces y de tiempo que se veía con su novio, al menos hasta que el tema del beso dejará de ser tan frecuente y ella lograra ordenar sus pensamientos. Pero obviamente eso no pasó por alto para Luka, porque aunque este no sabía que su novia era Ladybug, y por lo tanto, ignoraba el hecho de que ella se hubiese besado con Chat Noir, era alguien atento. Así que le fue imposible no darse cuenta de que a Marinette, por alguna razón, le resultaba molesto aquel beso entre los principales héroes de París. Así que trató de averiguar cuál era la razón de su molestia. Pero la única respuesta que recibió a todas sus preguntas fueron evasivas y claros gestos de incomodidad. Por esa razón decidió dejar de indagar en el tema y pensar por él mismo. 

Y aunque Luka no era alguien que solía dejarse llevar por extrañas conjeturas, dado a que no consiguió obtener ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de su novia, y que sus amigos tampoco sabían nada sobre ello, dejar volar su imaginación era lo único que le quedaba. Pero eso fue inútil, por muchas vueltas que le dio al asunto, no consiguió sacar nada en claro. Todas las posibilidades que pasaron por su mente eran demasiado estúpidas. Lo único que se le ocurrió con un mínimo de sentido, y que el solo imaginarlo hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, era que Marinette estuviera enamorada de Chat Noir o, por qué no, de Ladybug. Y pese a que Luka descartó esa opción casi de inmediato, su corazón se mantuvo levemente encogido, como si supiera que de alguna forma ese pensamiento no estaba del todo equivocado. Por esa razón, aunque había decidido descartar esa idea, no pudo librarse de ella. Esta se mantuvo rondando por su mente durante días, sintiendo así, como si lo estuvieran envenenando poco a poco.

Y por su parte, Marinette se tomó aquellos días para recluirse en su habitación el máximo de tiempo posible, e intentar poner en orden todo aquel caos mental que no la dejaba llevar a cabo sus tareas de heroína con normalidad. Porque por mucho que hubiera querido alejarse de todo el mundo por una temporada, y quedarse encerrada en su cómoda habitación, no había excusa u opción que la librará de tener que combatir contra los akumas. Podía fingir estar enferma y librarse de ir al instituto por un par de días, pero no podía dejar París bajo los mandos de un villano. Y por desgracia, el tener que ver a Chat Noir en cada batalla no ayudaba a poner en claro lo que sentía. Porque cada vez que lo veía, se preguntaba, casi como si lo tuviera en bucle dentro de su cabeza: “¿Por qué en aquellos minutos que estuvimos juntos, me enamoré de él?”.

Porque Marinette sabía (y sabe) que Chat es alguien espectacular, y le quiere muchísimo, pero tan solo como a un amigo. En ningún momento llegó a verle como algo más. Pero aun así, luego de que ellos olvidarán quienes eran, él le mostró algo que encandilo a su corazón. Algo que la hizo enamorarse en tan solo unos minutos. Y entonces ella volvió a preguntarse, una y otra vez, qué fue aquello que le mostró. Si hay algún aspecto en el carácter de su compañero que todavía no conoce. Y aun cuando está claro que sí, que dado a que no suelen interactuar mucho fuera de sus labores de héroes, hay cosas de Chat que no conoce, una vocecita en su interior le susurró que no trátese de engañarse. Que si se fijará mejor, vería aquello tan especial que tiene el héroe de negro. Que si tan solo decidiera abrir sus ojos y aceptar la realidad, se daría cuenta de que lleva enamorada de él desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Y a pesar de que aquella vocecita en su interior era ella misma intentándole hacer ver la verdad, a Marinette le costó días y noches sin dormir aceptarlo. Pero darse cuenta de lo que sentía no solucionó para nada sus problemas, en realidad los empeoró. Porque Luka seguía estando ahí. Su novio a quién, sin ser consciente de ello, le había sido infiel. Y ella no podía dejar el tema como si nada. Ahora que sabía que su corazón estaba dividido entre dos chicos, ya no era capaz de sentirse plenamente cómoda y feliz a lado de Luka. 

Y quería contárselo todo, decirle aquello que la atormentaba y así quitarse aquel peso de encima. Aparte, ella sabía que Luka era alguien compresivo, estaba segura de que si lo hablaba con él, juntos podrían llegar a una solución y quizás volver así a la normalidad. Pero contarle todo aquello implicaba revelar su identidad, y por mucho que amara a Luka, eso era algo que ella no podía hacer. Entonces supo que debía de tomar una decisión: Tragar con todo aquel dolor e intentar sonreír de nuevo al lado de Luka, o romper con su relación. Pero Marinette no se veía capaz de llevar a cabo ninguna de esas dos opciones. 

Entre tanto los días pasaron y Luka, envenenado por aquel pensamiento, decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle a su novia. Si se estaba equivocando, se disculparía por haber sido desconfiado y haber sacado tal extraña conjetura, y sino… No quería ni imaginárselo. Así que la llamó, intentado sonar calmado y le propuso quedar. Y cuando ella aceptó, el corazón encogido de Luka se retorció dolorosamente, gritándole en susurros que algo iba mal. 

El día acordado llegó y cuando volvieron a verse, ninguno fue capaz de sonreír con alegría. Y es que en cuanto Marinette vio el gesto triste en la cara de Luka, tuvo el presentimiento de que ese día, cuando la cita acabara y ella volviera a casa, lloraría. Luka por su parte se llevó una mano al corazón, donde este estaba temblando con miedo. Y luego de sentarse en un banco de aquel parque donde se encontraban y dejar que el silencio reinara por unos minutos, Luka decidió expulsar todo aquel veneno que tenía en su corazón.

“Verás… Quizá me equivoque, y si es así, perdóname. Pero hay algo que ronda mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y aunque es una locura, no consigo olvidarlo.”

En cuanto empezó a hablar Marinette lo miró a los ojos, y pudo sentir como aquel veneno que estaba a punto de escupir le quemaba la garganta. 

“Me he dado cuenta de que el beso entre Ladybug y Chat Noir te incomoda. Y…” Marinette supo que su presentimiento estaba en lo cierto. “Después de darle muchas vueltas, he llegado a pensar que quizás la razón de ello es porque sientes algo por Ladybug o por Chat Noir.”

Y en cuanto Luka pronunció el nombre de “Chat Noir”, el cuerpo de Marinette se encogió levemente, apartó su mirada y la mueca de su cara lo dijo todo. Estaba enamorada él. Y el corazón encogido y tembloroso de Luka lloró, mientras él intentaba forzar una sonrisa. Entonces, lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar la mano de Marinette, y pronunciar aquellas palabras que lo acabaron todo. 

“Vaya, así que eso era.” Y afianzó el agarre de sus manos “Si te has enamorado de él, supongo que es porque os conocéis. ¿No? En todo caso, espero que sea correspondido y que logres ser muy feliz con él.” Dicho esto, Luka sonrió con tristeza.

Y el presentimiento de Marinette resultó estar equivocado, porque antes de que su última cita terminara, ella empezó a llorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que llego algo tarde y en el peor momento, ya que hoy se ha estrenado "Silencer" (que ha sido maravilloso). Pero es que la inspiración ha venido a mí y por fin he podido terminar este one-shot. Espero que os guste, aunque seguramente os hará sufrir.


End file.
